


Learn your place

by Dashudu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, ball worship, musk kink, over the desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashudu/pseuds/Dashudu
Summary: Jesse insults Reyes and Reyes decides to teach Jesse his place.





	Learn your place

Jesse was fed up. He’d been here for seven months and that shit Reyes hadn’t even given him a passing glance. He just watched him wordlessly while he ran drills or practice on the shooting range. Reyes brought him because he was supposed to be an asset but he was getting pushed around by his mutt of a second in command.   
Jesse walked to Reyes’ office and opened the door without so much as a knock.  
Reyes was seated at his desk, he didn’t even look up as Jesse entered. “It’s customary to knock before entering you commanding officer’s office, McCree.”   
“You brought me here cause you said I would “make a great asset” and all you have me doing is drills and basic education.”  
Gabe’s eyes glanced up at him. “You will be an asset,” he said, looking back down. “But you have to go through basic training, like everyone else. You had no mele skills when you came here and we require a GED.”   
“You aint said anythin’ to me in 6 months. You jus have your mutt order me around. Why don’t you say shit to my face Reyes.”  
“That “mutt” is your Capitan and you will address her as such, and it’s sir or commander, not Reyes.” Gabe warned.  
“Y’aint shit, Reyes.” Jesse spat  
That did get a reaction from the stone faced commander. “McCree...” he hissed in a warning tone.  
“You’re just a title! That’s the only reason anyone listens to ya around here.” Jesse objected  
Gabriel stood and walked around the desk. “Do you know why they listen to me, McFuck?” He growled getting into McCree’s space, “because I’ve earned their respect. And it looks like you need to learn some respect.”   
“I know about respect,” Jesse retorted, “but from what I’ve seen you ain’t done shit to earn it besides barking orders.”  
Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “I’m giving you one chance to apologize and get off with scrubbing cafeteria tables.  
“Fuck that, someone had to say it.”   
Gabriel grabbed him by the neck, not enough to choke him but enough to make it hard to breathe. “Alright you want orders? Get on your knees.” He commanded, pushing Jesse down onto his knees. “You get up and I will make you regret it.”  
Jesse stayed down, a little dazed at the sudden shift.  
Gabriel looked down at him. “You want my attention so bad, that’s what you’re going to get, as my little toy.” He held Jesse by his hair.  
He undid his belt and tugged down his pants. His dick hung thick and girthy between his legs, already hardening. Jesse felt his mouth go dry and his dick spring to attention.  
He didn’t realize he was leaning forward until Reyes tugged him back by his hair to stop him. “You don’t deserve my dick, bitch.” he lifted his semi hard dick and pressed Jesse’s face into his balls. “You barely even deserve these. Savor it slut.” He sneered.   
Jesse’s lungs filled with Reyes’ sweaty musk and his cock twitched eagerly. He stayed there a moment, breathing in that sweet musk he thought about everytime he stroked himself.  
“Come on, slut, I don’t have all day.”  
Jesse parted his lips and ran his tongue over the musty sack, leaning in closer. Reyes let go of his dick and Jesse felt it hardening against his forehead. He nosed his way to the base of his cock, licking at where his balls met his dick. Jesse couldn't count the amount of times he’d thought about Reyes’ scent late at night while he stroked himself and fuck it was better than he ever could have thought.   
As he continued to lap at his commander’s balls he began to slowly rub his cock through his pants, only to be stopped my a boot on his crotch.  
“What do you think you’re doing, slut.” He pulled Jesse back.  
Jesse was lost for words, his head clouded with lust. “I was…”  
“Well you’re not.” Gabe cut him off. “If you don’t deserve my dick you think you deserve to cum?”   
Jesse shuddered.  
Gabe chuffed and sat down at his desk. “Come here, all fours.”  
Jesse obeyed, still savoring the musky taste in his mouth as he crawled around the desk. He quickly returned to between his commanders legs, pressing his cock aside and taking one of his balls into his mouth.  
Gabe hummed. “There you go, now you’re getting it.” He ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair. “You might just get to taste my dick if you keep that up.”  
The room was silent, save for the lewd slurping sounds Jesse was making. Jesse worked at his commander’s balls dutifully, pleasantly lost in lustful bliss. His hand resting on Gabe’s thigh. Gabe’s boot remained over Jesse’s crotch, preventing him from touching his needy cock.  
Gabe let him suck and lick at his balls while he continued his work.  
After about half an hour Gabe pulled away. “You seem to be enjoying yourself, pet.” He observed.  
Jesse looked at him wordlessly.  
“Maybe you’d like to say something?” Gabriel coaxed.  
Jesse swallowed before speaking. “I want your dick. I’ve earned it… please.”  
Gabe cocked an eyebrow. “Apparently you haven’t learned.” He tugged Jesse up by his shirt. “bend over the desk, McCree.” He ordered.  
Jesse did as he was told, careful not to mess up any papers.  
“Here’s how it’s going to work, Jesse.” Gabriel started as he tugged Jesse’s pants and boxers down, “You’re going to be my cockslut, if I can even call you that…” He said as he ran his hand over Jesse’s exposed ass, “that means when I call you, you come.” Gabe ran his fingers down Jesse’s inner thigh to his stiff, leaking cock. Jesse groaned and jerked his hips. “When I command you, you obey.” He continued as he started to stroke Jesse’s cock with light touches. “When you address me, you will always address me as Commander or sir.” Gabe rubbed the head of Jesse’s cock with each stroke. “And you will speak to me respectfully.”   
Gabriel repeated the words two more times, punctuating each sentence with a particularly pleasurable stroke. Jesse was starting to near his edge, whimpering and jerking his hips as much as Gabe would allow.   
Gabe stopped stroking him. “You get the picture, slut.”  
Jesse whimpered and jerked his hips. Gabe gave him a hard smack on his ass.   
“You understand?” He growled against Jesse’s ear.  
“Yes.” Jesse whimpered,followed by a stream of pleases.   
“Yes, what?” Gabe asked, ghosting his fingers over the head of Jesse’s cock.  
“Yes, sir.” Jesse choked out.   
“Good boy,” Gabriel purred. He gripped Jesse’s cock once more and resumed stroking his cock.   
Jesse whined and thrusted against Gabe’s hand, quickly returning to the edge. Jesse cried out as he came, all over Gabe’s hand.   
“Good boy.” Gabe said again as he scratched Jesse’s head. “It’s not so hard when you’re good.” he murmured against Jesse’s back. “I’ll treat you real nice, take care of you, as long as you’re good.”   
Jesse was limp on the desk, feeling wrung out and emptied. Gabe brought his hand to Jesse’s mouth.   
“Lick it up.”  
Jesse obeyed wordlessly, licking Gabe’s fingers until they were clean.  
Gabe picked Jesse up and laid him on the couch. “You were very good Jesse.”


End file.
